Truth or Dare: Mew Mew Style
by SeRe-SeRe98
Summary: Playing not only Truth or dare with the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. Also playing Seven minutes in Heaven. Read more to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY AWESOME (Mary-Sues) OCs!**

_**Introducing… Us!**_

_-Kisshu's room-_

"Ichigo!" Our poor green-haired alien ruffled in his bed dreaming about the girl he loved the most.

She didn't return his feelings causing his heart to break in thousands of pieces. He couldn't tolerate the fact that Ichigo belonged to Masaya.

'Broken Heart' was written all over his face. Even when he was sleeping, you could see how hurt he was after everything that happened.

"Mind if I steal you?" a foreign voice woke him up. He freaked out and thought that he was just hearing voices from all the stress so he ignored the voice.

He felt someone's breath on his neck. "Guess not!" two arms pulled him out of the bed and stole him.

_-Pai's room-_

Never sleeping, just reading, and thinking, thinking very hard about what could've happened if he told the shy, little, green mew about his feelings for her.

He was the typical bookworm, emotionless and rule-freak for everybody, but actually, in the inside, he was warm and loving.

He was scared of being rejected, he just can't do it. Reading, learning and reading won't help him make any friends, he thought friends are useless anyway, but he knows exactly what he's doing… or does he?

He heard a high-pitched giggle in the corner while he was staying on his bed. "Identify yourself, unknown creature!"

A small figure of a young girl with two long curly pigtails showed up, giggling. "You're coming with me!" she said, this time with a miscellaneous voice.

Pai freaked out and tried to back away from the small figure that was approaching him. She caught his hands and pulled him with her.

_-Taruto's room-_

The candy drop… The gift that the yellow monkey girl gave him for saving her that day… He hadn't eaten it yet.

He thought it'll mean that they're friends. The war was over, but the thought wasn't. Pai taught him that an enemy stays enemy.

He couldn't take his mind off her. Her charming smile, her graceful moves and her playful eyes, he still felt the same way, even after 3 months.

He was just walking around the room trying to find something to do when suddenly he felt a cold breeze behind him.

"Searching for fun? Come with me!" he went wide eyed, when he wanted to look behind to see who it was, that someone caught his hands and pulled him with it.

_-with Ryou and Keiichiro in the kitchen-_

"We're almost done with the cake. Ryou, give me some whipped cream now." Keiichiro and Ryou were still working at the café.

It was 4 PM and the girls were about to go home but not until they finished their "thank you" cake for their hard work.

Ryou went to look in a drawer not too far away from Keiichiro and a dark light coming from the drawer illuminated the room and sucked Keiichiro and Ryou in.

Before they could yell or say anything something from the drawer evilly giggled.

_-Outside the kitchen-_

"Pudding's hungry! NaNoDa! When's our 'thank you' cake coming? NaNoDa!" the monkey mew was impatient. She's a kid after all, right?

"Yeah, we worked so hard this month!" the little blue mew said. "Yeah, you cleaned a table all by yourself!" Ichigo said in irony.

"By the way, Ichigo, are you free at 5?" Masaya asked. **(A/N: In case you don't remember, Masaya works at the café too. Don't believe me? Watch the beginning of episode 47)**

She looked at her watch, blushing. "Well, if we'll finish the cake, yes! What are they doing in that kitchen?"

She went in the kitchen out of curiosity. Big mistake! She saw a blonde girl's dead body on the floor full with blood.

She screamed as loud as she could. After a few seconds, everyone gathered in the kitchen, wondering where that body came from and where are Ryou and Keiichiro.

The girl covered in blood on the floor got up and evilly smirked at them with devil red eyes. "You're all going DOWN!" she said, pointing to the ground.

They all looked down at the floor with frightened expressions. A hole suddenly opened and they all fell in it screaming.

"We're ready to start" the girl seemed like she was talking alone. Then she simply evaporated.

_-Unknown location-_

All of the mew mews, aliens and other boys were leaned on the ground. They opened their eyes and they saw some seats in front of them.

It looked like a theater and they were on a stage. Suddenly a lot of random people that looked like little devils appeared on the seats. They were applauding.

They thought they were on some kind of show. "Pudding doesn't like this! NaNoDa!" the little girl whined.

"We'll get out of this, whatever this is. There's always a way." Retasu said, with lots of hope.

"I don't think so, SUCKAZZ!" they all heard a girl's voice saying that. They looked around but they were sure nobody from the audience seemed to say that.

All of a sudden, a blonde girl with two long pigtails and red devil eyes appeared in front of them. "BOO! Did I scare you!" She had an evil smirk on her face.

Of course, Ryou couldn't abstain himself from shouting. "Who are you? Where are we, and what the heck is going on!" He said, in a really pissed off tune.

"Relax! Take a seat!" Yet another girl appeared next to the blonde one. She had dark emo hair and very dark make up on.

Everybody got tied up on a chair. They were struggling to escape. "Hey! This is NOT funny!" the redhead mew said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll have to stay there." Another girl with two LONG curly pigtails appeared right next to the blonde girl, but she looked so innocent.

"Welcome to our 'Play Show'! The emo girl is Roxy, she is a witch and practices black magic." The blonde girl said, pointing at the emo girl.

"Hello, nice to kill you" she licked her lips like wanting to eat one of them. "That innocent girl is MeLi…" "Hi, nice to meet you! I hope we won't have problems!" she sweetly said.

"… And I am SeRe, Satan's daughter! MWAHAHHAHHAHHAHA!" her evil laugh really freaked everybody out.

"Wait a minute, what is this 'Play Show' you're talking about and where are we?" Masaya asked.

"Ahh well, you see… This is hell, the workers here need some entertainment, don't worry, we won't kill you! You'd go to Heaven!" MeLi said.

"Okay, but why exactly us?" Minto asked. "Well, you're cute and we find your life story interesting so yeah! That's why!" Roxy said.

"And what are we going to do at this 'Play Show'?" Pai asked. "Well, we're gonna play seven minutes in heaven and truth or dare" MeLi said, again very sweetly.

"When are we going to go home?" Taruto asked. "Well, NEVER! MWAHAHHAHAH!" "Lunch brake's over, mothertruckers, back to work!" after they heard the voice, everybody got off their seats and left the so called theater.

"Well, gotta go back to work, you stay here! If we let you go, you'll hide and we're not going to play Hide and Seek with you!" All three girls disappeared.

"W-wait! Hey! You can't let us here! We have no pillows, pajamas… or bathrooms" Ryou said the last part forced.

**A/N: Well hi! The Authoress talking here! Yeah! Well, probably some of you saw this already, well yeah… Things kinda changed so… Actually, read my profile to see what actually changed. Seeya!^.^**


End file.
